Thunder Highwind
'First Name' Thunder 'Last Name' Highwind 'IMVU Name' Thunrian 'Nicknames' Thunder 'Age' 16 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 130 Race/Physiology The Highlanders derive their name from a long tradition of inhabiting Eorzea's mountainous regions, particularly Gyr Abania and its proud city-state of Ala Mhigo. Compared to their Midland brethren, the Highlanders are noticeably larger in build. Although Highlanders were originally common in Ala Mhigo, the state's conquest by Garlemald has driven them all across Eorzea in great waves of refugees. The largest number of them can be found in and around Ul'dah, as the refugees were attracted by tales of Ul'danian wealth - only to learn of the other side of ruthless Dunesfolk business practices. Many are now found on the streets of Ul'dah, huddled outside its walls or in the refugee camp referred to (some would say mockingly) as "Little Ala Mhigo". However, the great Highlander diaspora did not just send them to Ul'dah, and they can be found more or less everywhere across Eorzea. However over time Hyur's migrated to other plains of the universe ultimately landing them on Pandora. 'Behaviour/Personality' Thunder's lazy, and isnt quite into following the rules. He often finds himself in situations because he doesnt pay attention or doenst truly care. His free style personality lands him in the 'I dont giva-' catagorey. Besides Martial Art's Practice. Thunder doesnt care about anything but Flying, it's his passion and his ultimate love. Following orders isnt something that he's used to as well and will often disregard direct orders which gets him into more trouble. All in all he's a liablity and kind of a loose cannon when he gets angry. Apperance He's stocky and well toned due to his WARRIOR training and has jet black hair like his mother. He wear's a jacket, typically with the collar up and a pair of jean's that look a bit warn. And some Iron Balstic shoe's that allow him an extra UMF to his kicking attacks. Although when he's on missions he wears his full WARRIOR wardorbe even though he hates it. 'Relationship' He's in love with his AirJet 'The StarGaze' That he built as a pre-teen. 'Occupation/Rank' Thunder is a 3rd class WARRIOR member! WARRIOR is the elite fighting force of Y.U.N. Corp. They are an advanced super-soldier unit with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Much stronger than the Shen Corp forces or the Pandora Police forces on the planet. There occupation falls into peacekeeping. Seending out massive amounts of Troops. Unlike 'The Operatives' YC ( Y.U.N. Corp.) uses them for special missions that require the greatest use of strength. WARRIOR members are divided in three classes: 1st Class, 2nd Class, and 3rd Class. 1st Class SOLDIERs are responsible for the most important (and usually most dangerous) missions, 2nd and 3rd Classes mostly assist YC Troops or 1st Class WARRIRORS are in charge of less important missions. New units are recruited as 3rd Class and the best of them are later promoted to 2nd Class, and only distinguished 2nd Class WARRIORS reach 1st Class. 'Fighting Style' 'Pugilist' The path of the pugilist is one of incessant training aimed at mastering the traditional techniques of hand-to-hand combat. Though pugilists command formidable power when unarmed, they are wont to use metal, leather, and bone weaponry to maximize their destructive potential. Their preference for fighting at close quarters makes negotiating distances an absolute necessity. Many among them accomplish this by avoiding burdensome armor, allowing for maximum mobility while they move in for the kill 'Karate' is a martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. 'Weapon of Choice' He wears a pair of Balistic Gauntlets and Greaves that give him an explovie impact upon strikes that can either have a firey effect or an Ice one. Means of Transportation The Soramaru '(ウルフェン) is a class of spacefighter used by Yun CorpThe Wolfen was fast and maneuverable, armed with dual laser cannons for an impressive punch. However, the shield system was weaker common air ships. Most are a close match in capabilities, so in the end the pilot's skill would more often than not determine who won a battle. Although it takes little damage from Charged Lasers and Smart Bombs, the speed is highly increased as it flies and can hol up to three people in it's cockpitt. Allies/Enemies 'Background -TO BE MADE- 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Category:RPC Category:Directory Category:WARRIOR